With Wolfish Grins
by crystalgardian
Summary: Neuro senses a mystery in North America and accordingly drags Yako there but, when Yako is bitten by a strange wolf she begins to feel strange. What oddities will ensue? What fluff will draw this pair closer together? T cause I felt like it.
1. Snarling Teeth

Oh dear not another one.... Yes another one. I really need to stop getting ideas for more stories and get ideas for my current stories instead.

I made this off the top of my head so... beware of weird sentences and phrases.

Disclaimer: I own no part of MTNN unfortunately...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yako sighs as she walks down the dark forest. 'Why, why, why, do I have to go through this. She thinks of how it started, mumbling to herself about stupid mysteries.

_Yako read through the papers, using a high lighter to mark the cases she thought might contain a puzzle for Neuro._

_ Her hand paused over an article. 'Such a ridiculous story, I can't believe they published it.' She read through it anyway._

_ **Magunae Caves Haunted?**_

_** Recently in North America, there have been many disappearances around the recently discovered caves. Natives say that it is their god's curse brought on by the recent research group. The leader of the research group Glith Harrosye had this to say:**_

_** "We won't be stopping our expedition with these unfounded rumors. It is most likely a disturbed native trying to run us off their land, we will get to the bottom of this."**_

_** Still the debate goes on, is this truly only myth? **_

_Yako snorted. Suddenly her head was doing a one eighty as Neuro came over. _

_"What exactly is so funny slave?" Yako showed him the article talking about how stupid it was, suddenly Neuro straightened._

_ "I sense a mystery in that article. Yako stares at Neuro incredulously. Neuro smirks at her. "Louse I am giving you a full twenty four hours to pack and make arrangements for while you are gone._

_ Yako had dashed out of the office and, sure enough twenty four hours later she was sitting on a plane. She had stayed up the night before to 'make arrangements' so she slept the whole way._

_ Neuro had woken her up when it was time to get up by gripping her head and setting all of the luggage on her stomach, he then used her as a trolley to carry the luggage the rest of the way out of the airport. Neuro who for some reason knew impeccable English, hailed a taxi and had it take them as far into the wilderness as it could before dropping them off._

Yako sighs thinking of it as she carries all of the luggage on her back, Neuro's hair blows gently in the wind in front of her.

Yako's eyes narrow.

Suddenly as they rise over a treacherous hill, Yako sees a small base. She recognizes it from the picture in the newspaper.

revived by the site Yako trudges willfully to the door. Neuro knocks and prepares his innocent face.

The door is opened by a young girl, her strawberry blonde hair is held back by braids and she wears expedition shorts and a blue button up shirt over which is the matching cream expedition boots adorn her feet.

She smiles brightly. "Ah, you must be the two from Japan who wanted to join right?" Neuro smiles innocently.

"Thats right miss." Yako struggles to remember her English lessons.

"H-Hi. Nice to meet you." The girl giggles.

"Please come inside."

Yako steps in after Neuro and slides the luggage unto the floor, relief seeping through her muscles as she collapses on the nearby couch.

Neuro reaches his hand towards her head but quickly retracts it as the professor enters. "Hello. Yako Katsuragi and Neuro Nougami I presume."

He waves his hands at the respective name owners. "I am so glad you decided to join us on this magnificent expedition. My name is Glyth Harrosye and this young lady,"

He gestures to the girl who opened the door earlier for them. "Is my assistant, Sarah Norin."

Sarah waves then turns to face Glyth. "Professor could you save the lectures for tomorrow? I believe our guests would like to get settled first."

Glyth blinks. "Ah, yes that is true. Neuro follow me to your room, I'll carry your luggage. Yako, Sarah will show you to your room."

Yako nods and stands up. She reaches to grab her luggage but Sarah swiftly intercepts her.

She smiles kindly at Yako as she heaves up the suitcases. "Allow me."

Yako nods and follows Sarah as she walks over to a door on the left side of the room, opposite of where they came in.

Yako opens the door for her.

"Thank you." Sarah says waddling through the door and into a hall. She walks to the second door and Yako opens that one. Inside is a bright cheery room. Two beds are set up.

Sarah drops the luggage on the bed on the right. Its sky blue covers flying into disarray at the process.

"Sorry we'll be sharing a room." Yako nods. Sarah looks at Yako questioningly. "You do speak English right?" Yako blinks

"Ah yes, mostly. My school required it but I haven't passed it with flying colors yet." Sarah smiles.

"You sound fine to me, you have an accent but I think it's cute." Yako beams.

"Thank you." Sarah heads for the oak looking door.

"We will be scoping out the tunnel in an hour to make sure no one fell asleep in it. You should come." Yako nods and Sarah steps out and closes the door behind her.

Yako busies herself with putting away her clothes in an empty wooden dresser standing to the right of the bed. Sighing as she stands up she glances at the clock.

She has five minutes until they leave. 'Did it really take that long just to put everything away?' Yako wonders as she walks down the hall to the main room. Neuro and Glyth are already there.

"Took you long enough, sensei." Neuro says with an innocent smile, it turns wicked as Glyth turns his head.

'He's still quite young for a professor.' Yako thinks as she watches the auburn haired man check his watch, he can't be in more than his thirties. The front door bursts open and Sarah puts her hands on her knees, panting heavily.

"Sorry I'm late professor I was getting some more supplies." Yako notices that Sarah is carrying some rather heavy looking bags. Sarah walks over and tosses the bags unto the couch. "I'll put them away later. Let's go."

Glyth walks over to the open door. "Ladies first."

Sarah, still breathing quickly, grasps Yako's hand and pulls her towards the door. Yako can hear Neuro follow.

They stop to let Glyth lock the door. Then they walk a small ways into the dark forest.

Sarah hands Yako a flashlight and she switches it on.

Suddenly Glyth who, after entering the forest took the lead suddenly stops. There is a large cavern in front of them.

Yako can see how it had escaped discovery so long. Nature disguises it well.

Glyth swings his flashlight into the opening and prepares to descend when, a growl echoes throughout the mouth of the cave.

A large golden brown wolf storms out of the cave snarling and snapping. Glyth shouts in surprise and falls backwards.

The wolf charges towards Sarah. Yako, seeing this shouts.

"Look out!" and shoves Sarah out of the way. The wolf instead, collides with Yako.

It sank it's teeth into her leg. Yako screams in pain.

"Sensei!" Neuro yells and runs over to Yako. Grabbing her around the shoulders Neuro's eyes lock unto the wolf and he mutters dangerously, "You damaged my property you mutt."

The wolf's eyes widen in fear and it lets go of Yako's bleeding leg and runs with it's tail between its legs.

Neuro, ever sadistic. Began saying worriedly "Sensei, are you all right?" while poking her leg just enough to make it painful.

Sarah runs over. "Oh Yako I'm so sorry! If only I had reacted faster then," Yako cut her off, trying to ignore the pain she tries to smile. It looks more like a grimace.

"Don't worry about it Sarah." Sarah pulls out some bandages, a cotton swab and some substance in a bottle out of her pockets.

"I always come prepared." She said winking as she pours the contents of the bottle unto a cotton swab.

She dabs the bites with the cotton swab. Yako sucks in a breath. "Sorry, this will disinfect the wound. Yako have you had rabies shots?" Yako nods, glad for a distraction from the pain.

"Less than a month ago, I found a bat in our office and it bit me. They gave me shots just in case."

Sarah nods "Good, one less thing to worry about then." Glyth comes to stand over Yako.

"Neuro would you help me carry Yako back to our base?" Neuro nods with a far too cheerful "Yes!"

Yako bites her tongue so she won't whimper. Neuro took the leg side of her body, squeezing the white bandage on her leg as often as possible. Yako sighs with relief as they set her on the bed.

She is too tired to know where exactly she is and as soon as Neuro lets go of her leg, she goes under, her eyes sliding shut wearily.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

LOL randomness I know, Well watch and see what happens next.

No! Another one? Yes another one..... and a weird one at that. XD

Neuro says to review. :)


	2. Moonlit Scar

*yawns* It is 11:00 PM. Be grateful cause I am dead tired!

This whole week my school has been doing a Shakespeare play. act by act then the whole thing again tonight and I have literally been falling asleep in chairs backstage.

Tomorrow my ballet company starts getting serious and I have to get up at six *cough not a morning person hardly ever gets up before seven forty five cough* for pictures and the a practice till maybe five cause I am also in a jazz company. Then (although it's not required :P) I am going to a Shakespeare party at my classmates house because I DON'T HAVE TO WEAR FREAKIN STAGE MAKEUP EVERY DAY ANYMORE!

Although it was fun to see the boys with their makeup on. *giggle* One of the boys even showed talent for it and all the girls wanted him to do their makeup.

So.... I am not going to be updating a lot until around the third week of June, (when all of the ballet show craziness is over) on any of my fics. Sorry people. The small pitiful life I have comes first. XD.

Enjoy I am trying to make it yauro (yako/neuro) fluff.

Yup. Short chapter. Deal with it.

Disclaimer: Pfft! As if I owned it!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yako sits up in her bed. A small whimper escapes her lips as she remembers what happened.

The room is very dark and Yako squints to see the alarm clock on the table beside her.

4:26 A.M.

Yako panics and runs/tip toes over to the calender, it is still the same day. Well, practically it is now the next day but still.

Yako sighs with relief and glances over, remembering she shares her room. Sarah sighs contently under the covers and turns over. An angelic smile permeating her features.

Yako smiles gently then, tip toes out into the dark halls. Her destination: the bathroom.

Once there she quickly flicks on the light and unties the bloody bandage.

Her leg is covered in dried blood.

Yako grabs a raggedy washcloth and prays that Glyth and Sarah won't mind.

She sets her foot in the white marble sink that is built into the table and turns each knob slightly. The water is running but, not loud enough to wake anyone.

She gently scrubs off the blood and then leans back, blinking rapidly.

There is absolutely no sign that she was bitten. She leans in closer. No scar. Yako frowns slightly, worried. She thinks about waking someone but then suddenly, the room spins.

Yako clutches to the sink under her and squeezes her eyes closed. After a few minutes in this position she begins to feel better. But, also suddenly exhausted. Yako shivers.

"I don't want to sleep alone." She whispers to the mirror. She knows that technically she won't be alone but, sleep deprivation is a funny thing.

Instead, Yako leaps silently to the linoleum floor and slides her hand across the white wall to the switch and flicks it off.

She tip toes down the hall and into the main room.

Yako swings the door shut slowly behind her and glances around. The room looks so different in the crescent moons light. Making all the scars on the worn wooden floor painfully obvious.

Yako, almost in a dream state, carefully navigates the room.

She fails to notice that, as her leg crosses the moon light, A red bite mark appears. As she leaves the pale light, it fades away.

Yako opens the door and tip toes down the other hall. She quickly makes her way to the third door to the left. She does not know how but, she knows this is Neuro's room.

She pushes in the door slowly. Surprisingly enough, Neuro is asleep on the bed, beneath the covers even.

'Probably in case Glyth comes in.' Yako decides. She tip toes over to the bedside and crouches down beside him.

She does something which, if she had been fully awake, she would have thought crazy.

She pokes his cheek.

Nothing.

She pokes again.

Nothing.

Yako frowns.

'He really is in a deep sleep.' She smiles slightly.

'Well, guess he can't say no then.'

And with that, she crawls under the covers by Neuro's side.

Neuro grunts slightly and Yako freezes. She curses her heart as it races one hundred miles an hour.

Neuro rolls over and slides his bare arms around her.

Yako realizes he has taken off his jacket.

Neuro is still asleep. She can tell by is slow, soft breathing, inches from her ear and, the waltz of his heart, it's rhythm pumping against her back. Yako smiles contentedly, brings her arms up to touch Neuro's arms and slides slowly into dreamless oblivion.

'Goodnight.'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

^//////^ So..... cute!

YAY! Yauro fluff!

Pretty good for my first time if I do say so myself, and I do.

WARNING! SLEEP DEPRIVATION CAUSES GRIEVOUS GRAMMAR ERRORS!

Tee hee! You shall see whats up with the bite mark next chapter. And what happens when Neuro wakes up :D

*yawns* Me is off to bed I am so tired.

Haha. I did not reread over this. Too tired. I may do it sometime in the future but until then, bear with all of the awful mistakes I made and probably non-descriptiveness.

I decided to show you what music I wrote this to. (Warning, it's pretty random)

When Your Evil (AKA: Neuro's theme song!)-Volitare

Somebody's Watchin' Me-Sefi (I think -_-') Only listened to it cause I had one part of the song playing over and over in my head thanks to a certain car company commercial. *scowls*

Rock Your Soul-Elisa

The Waves-Elisa

Stranger-Elisa

Fairy Girl-Elisa

Femme Fatale-Elisa

Rainbow-Elisa

Lots of Elisa, She has nice relaxing music =_=. Not so relaxing you fall asleep but it helps you relax. A lot.

And last and probably my favorite:

12/21 prelude-AFI Love this song!

Review! It gives me energy!


	3. A Hairy Situation

HA! IT UPLOADED! I have been having trouble with the save feature so..... YAY!

Yup it's another short chapter. Forgive me.

Another note of good news: I don't have to use my sisters computer anymore! I got mine fixed YAY!

I still won't be updating a lot because I am still preparing for my company's HUGE dance show. I have been practicing so much that I have started dreaming ballet, warped dream ballet but ballet nonetheless.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sunlight filters though the curtained windows and falls gently on Yako's face.

Yako groans and turns over, she feels oddly constricted.

Knocks are heard on the door. Yako's eyebrows twitch and she pulls the blanket over her face.

The knocks stop but are replaced with a deep male voice.

"Um, Neuro, it's time to get up and wake the girls." Whoever it is shifts uncomfortably behind the door.

Yako groans again and thinks, 'No, it's too early, shut up.'

She snuggles into something oddly substantial by her side before the words hit her.

'Wait a minute, Neuro? Oh crap.'

Her eyes snap open and she finds herself face to face with a familiar looking vest.

Yako squeals shrilly and attempts to jump off the bed. Failing due to the fact that she is entwined in the dull red sheets she instead lands on the floor, carrying half the bed clothes with her.

Not the best thing when you are attempting to keep someone, or something, asleep.

Neuro twitches and pushes himself up unto one elbow, rubbing at his eyes with a gloved hand.

'I'm dead.' Is the only thing Yako thinks as with widening eyes she watches Neuro wake up.

"Er, is everything okay in there?" The voice, Glyth she realizes, asks worriedly.

She glances between the door and Neuro who is slowly opening his eyes.

'Check that, I am ultimately doomed past death.'

Neuro blinks and stares at Yako who is still entangled in the bed sheets.

"Louse?"

The door handle jiggles. It's brass knob has never looked so evil.

"Neuro, I'm coming in."

Yako squeezes her eyes shut. 'Doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, and more doom. I hate my life.'

Glyth peaks in, his hair screams bed head.

"Yako? You do something to your hair.?"

Yako nearly gags. 'You find me in this position and you ask about my HAIR?!?'

She opens one eye to a slit. Glyth is staring at her with a strange look on his face.

"Louse, what did you do to your hair?" Yako opens both eyes and turns to Neuro. He looks puzzled.

She brings her hands up slowly to her hair.

"What do you mean?"

Her hair feels a little different. Check that, a lot different.

Her eyes widen. If it is strange enough for Neuro to forget that he just found her in his room, in his bed, she is probably in trouble.

Yako leaps up, abandoning the sheets, and dashes to the boy's bathroom.

She bursts into the room and slaps her hand on the light switch.

'No way. No way, no way no way.' Yako grips the bathroom counter tightly as she stares in disbelief at her face.

Her hair somehow grew overnight down just past her shoulders.

Yako thinks of where she was that night and is glad she is wearing the clothes she arrived in. A red tank top and cut off jeans.

The top of her hair seems to have bangs, they look a little to thick though. Yako brings one trembling hand up and pokes it. It's real.

Neuro leans casually against the door frame.

"Louse what is this?"

Yako looks at Neuro with venom.

"You expect me to know?"

Just then Sarah peeks in the door.

"Uh, Yako?"

The "bangs" on Yako's head twitch as Yako whips around. They raise to reveal some rather wolf like ears on her head.

"Sarah?"

Both Sarah and Neuro stare at Yako's ears.

Yako, sensing that something is wrong turns slowly back to the mirror, and screams.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*cackles* Another cliffhanger!

Yes this chapter was very strange, Wondering why? Because I have absolutely no inspiration for this part, that's why, my mind skipped ahead past this part..... I still have to get to where it is now.

Neuro is gonna be super sadistic in the next chapter to make up for this one ;) Give me a break it was five minutes of time practically in this chapter. I can only put so much in. Plus I am thinking of startin yet another fic. Shame on me.

REVIEW!!!! IT GIVES ME LIFE! lol.


	4. An Important Matter

WHEEE!!!! Yeah... there IS a reason I'm being so slow, I have a plot, I just don't know how to GET there.... yet..... I'll figure it out. I think.

I'm making this off the top of my head so, no idea how it's gonna turn out.

Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN, or fuzzy ears.

____________________________________________________________

Yako sits on the couch, shock still frozen on her face. Neuro sits opposite her, legs crossed, looking at her intently, as if the answer will suddenly show up somewhere on her face in bold print.

At this point, yako wouldn't be surprised if it did.

Sara leans casually against the back of the brown leather, poking and pulling gently at Yako's new ears, like a child with a new toy. "So cute..." She mumbles.

Yako ignores her, and instead tries to think of an explanation for her weird make over.

'The only thing I can think of is that Neuro did something, but that doesn't make sense, he wouldn't carry it that far... would he?' Yako glances worriedly at Neuro and he looks back at her with his blank idiot expression.

"Ah."

Yako turns to look at Sarah, who stopped poking Yako's ears and straitened up suddenly with a serious look suddenly on her face.

"Yako, regardless of anything else that's going on, we really need to change your bandages. I don't want it getting infected, those bites were deep and could take some time to heal, a week at least."

Yako's eyes widen as she takes in what Sarah said.

"Um, Yako?"

Yako bites her lip and twiddles her fingers. "Um, Sarah, the thing is, last night, um, I took off my bandage to clean all the blood off and, um..." Yako pulled up her previously injured leg unto the couch.

Now it was Sarah's turn to widen her eyes. She walked around the side of the couch and slid down the arm into the seat next to Yako's leg.

"Do you mind?" She asks, her eyes never leaving Yako's leg.

"No." Yako replies, feeling just the slightest bit awkward.

Sarah takes Yako's leg into her lap and feels around where her leg was bitten.

"Amazing." She says aloud, tracing yako's leg where the wound used to be. "Not even a scar." She looks over to Yako. "How?"

Yako shrugs. "I have no idea."

Neuro walks over and crouches by Yako's leg. "How interesting, sensei." He says airily, poking her leg much harder than Sarah then turning to face her.

Out of sight of Sarah, his eyes gleam and his mouth twists into a smile, all of his teeth showing. "How interesting indeed." His voice deepens, sending shivers up and down Yako's spine.

'This can't be good.'

Just then Glyth enters, Yako remembers earlier that morning.

_Yako hyper ventilated as she made her way to the couch and slid into it._

_ Neuro slid gracefully as a cat into the one opposite her._

_ Sarah looked longingly at Yako._

_ "I have to get ready for the day, it'll take five minutes, tops." She sprinted into the girl's corridor._

_ Glyth walked out, his usual expedition outfit on and his hair neatly brushed._

_ He walked over to Yako and rubbed his head. Effectively bringing his hair back to it's usual semi-messiness._

_ "Yako I-" He was interrupted by the ringing of a phone._

_ He grabbed the phone off the counter in front of the couch._

_ "Glyth Harrowsye, head of expedition speaking," His eyes shot open as the person on the other line spoke, they sounded very panicked. _

_"What, but I-" The person cut him off. _

_"I understand, I'll be there immediately." He threw the receiver hap-hazardley back on the table._

_ "Wait a minute! What about this!" Yako pointed at the newly obtained mass on her head._

_ "I'm sorry Yako, this takes precedence." Glyth already had one foot out the door._

_ "How." Yako folded her arms and looked at Glyth, daring him to find something more important._

_ "One of the men on my team didn't return last night." Glyth explained. "Some of his roommates said he was acting strange around a week before." _

_Yako raised an eyebrow. _

_Glyth sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "They found a body, Yako. This morning."_

_ Yako's arm's fell slack to her sides. "Is it him?"_

_ Glyth shook his head. "We don't know yet. Our medical team is currently retrieving it."_

_ Yako gulped. "Retrieving it? From where?"_

_ Glyth turned from Yako. "In a cave. A cave with an opening much too small for any human to fit through. According to the report I received just barely, the largest animal that could fit through was a wolf." He shook his head. "It makes no sense."_

_ Then he was gone, leaving the door to close loudly behind him._

"Well?" Yako asks.

Glyth bites his lip. "It's him." He says finally. Sinking wearily into the couch next to Neuro.

____________________________________________________________

Yup, it's another cliffhanger. Muahaha! Now, do any of you have it figured out yet?

Okay, I figured out how to put plot in this, so it's not a filler anymore. It's an important part of the story. Read it.

Review! PLEASE!!!


	5. Further In

Yea! I be updating! I had serious writers block on this for awhile... so I was working on a different story. Now I get to work on this one! fun stuff!

yeah, I tend to work better on stories if I keep the idea vague and let the story carry me off so... I don't know what to warn you of...

Sorry! This is soooo late! My computer just started working again. Hooray!

Disclaimer: I don't MNNT or any mystery murder series for that matter, heck, I don't even own a car!

_____________________________________________________________

Yako stares at Glyth, he turns his eyes from hers.

Neuro looks over, smiling manically. "Oho? A body?"

Glyth clenches his fists tightly to the couches edge.

"Yes." He says curtly. "We'll know how when the medical team gives us results."

Yako lowers her head, her ears laying unusually flat.

" How..." she whispers.

"That," Glyth says looking directly into Yako's down turned face with sudden determination in his features. "is what we want you to figure out."

Yako looks sideways slightly, following a path in the floor. "Oh... I see, well in that case... WAIT A MINUTE YOU EXPECT ME TO,"

A firm mouth clamps itself down painfully on her mouth and Yako looks up to see a smiling Neuro who glances down for a fraction of a second with a face that says, 'If you try to object to any of this I will murder you and use a tool from hell to bring you back and murder you again.'

Yako stops moving and instead focuses on not soaking the couch with sweat.

"Yako would love to take the case!" Neuro says enthusiastically while making Yako's head move up and down much farther than any neck is supposed to bend.

Glyths face relaxes. "Really? Oh thank goodness. We don't know much but I'll tell you what we do know."

Neuro smiles sweetly as he settles back down, this time next to Yako on the couch. He reaches his claws behind Yako's back and unsheathe his claws.

"Yako would like that, wouldn't you, Yako?"

Yako nods over enthusiastically as the claw digs into her back.

Glyth sighs. "Here goes, it's a very short story right now, but that should change when the results get in, as I mentioned before."

Neuro nods pleasantly. "Yup, we know."

But his claw tightens again on Yako's back. Neuro hates when people repeat themselves.

Consequently, Yako hates it too, but for quite a different reason that may have something to do with the claw sticking into her back.

"Well," Glyth continues, unaware of the predicament he has placed Yako in. "They had to blast the cave open with dynamite to get to the body. The medical team could tell just by looking that the body had gone through severe trauma in several parts of the body, they just don't know how."

He stops.

Neuro raises an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

Glyth shrugs. "Not much to know until the results are in." He says sighing. "I'll have a copy sent over to you when they come."

Yako smiles. "Thank you, Glyth."

He waves a hand and smiles weakly over his shoulder as he opens the door to the men's hall. "Don't mention it."

Just then Sarah comes bursting in. "New recored! Ten minutes and forty three seconds."

Glyth freezes as he sees Sarah.

Sarah, scratches the back of her head and looks around nervously, sensing the atmosphere in the room.

"Glyth, what's going on?" She looks at him showing her sudden anxiety.

Glyth lowers the hand he was waving at Yako with slowly. "Sarah, you'd better come with me."

Sarah trots unwittingly to the door and it shuts mournfully behind her.

Yako sighs as Neuro withdraws his claws, then begins to shiver.

Neuro regards her. "Oh? I struck that much fear into you?"

Yako's tremors become worse. "Don't be," She gasps as pain shoots through her. "ridiculous."

Suddenly Yako collapses on the ground and starts twitching.

"Dish rag?" Neuro questions.

Instead of answering, Yako whimpers inhumanly and her tremors become even more violent.

Neuro watches with wide eyes, not quite sure what to do.

Yako screeches as something bursts from her body.

She sits up panting heavily and looks behind her.

A blonde tail wags back at her.

Yako groans and slams her head down unto the coffee table while Neuro breaks out in evil laughter.

_____________________________________________________________

Yeah, very random chapter. What were you expecting?

review!


	6. PLEASE READ!

… err….. hey…. Readers….. yes, this isn't an official update… WAIT NO! DON'T LEAVE THIS IS IMPORTANT!

Okay, so obviously you have noticed the lacking updates right? I'm telling you right now. I'M NOT DROPPING THEM!

I've just decided to work on one story at a time…

It's better for me, and my scatter brain-ness, it's better for you, because when I do get to the story here, it will be better writing that is more focused, less rushed, and altogether more focused.

Win win. Right?

So…. I'm hoping you guys will be patient and wait your turn while I finish up the other chapters and… HEY NOW! WHAT ARE YOPU DOING DON'T DELETE ME OFF YOUR SUBSCRIPTIONS!

I just told you! I'm not dropping this. It will start again at one point in time, maybe as soon as a couple months, who knows.

I love you guys, my readers.

~CG


End file.
